


Echoes of Fate: Souichirou and Medea

by SweetFA (Geoclasm)



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chapter Excerpt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoclasm/pseuds/SweetFA
Summary: Three days before the start of the fifth Holy Grail War. The morning of, Souichirou Kuzuki and Caster have a bit of time together before he has to leave for school.
Relationships: Kuzuki Souichirou/Medea | Kuzuki Souichirou/Caster
Kudos: 3





	Echoes of Fate: Souichirou and Medea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a chapter which will be a part of a much, much, much, much, much longer work.
> 
> However, it can also serve well as a simple one-shot...
> 
> It's also my first time writing this sort of content. It's written without crude language, and deliberately so, because that's my personal preference.

_Something’s… warm… and soft… and…?_

The man wakes to a strange sensation. Yet one that has become familiar over the past several days. A quiet, exasperated sigh slips out as he opens his eyes. He directs them from the ceiling to the blanket covering both him, and someone else.

_Wet. Again…? I mean…_

His expression remains unchanged.

_She could have at least woken me first._

He stares at the slightly shifting form underneath the covers, as the warm, wet feeling wrapping around him persists.

“Caster.”

The comforter moves slightly, and his ears detect the hint of a soft, muffled gasp. The warm, wet feeling mixes with another.

_H-her lips… she’s…_

Another muffled sound, like that of something being slurped up, comes from beneath the blanket.

“Hng… kh…”

A tremor, starting from below his waist, radiates through his body, and his back arcs upward for a moment.

“H-hah…”

The shudder subsides and his gaze, forced to the ceiling, again falls to the muted motions beneath the covers.

_She should… at least come out. Being under there… has to be smothering._

He props himself up, and with a swift, firm tug, pulls the blanket away to reveal what he already knows to be the case.

As they turn to gaze up at him from beneath his modest, white kimono, the ambient light washing in through the paper of the closed shoji reveals a set of soft, crystal-blue eyes. A young, yet fully mature adult woman, in a silk, floral-patterned, powder-blue kimono, with blue hair down to the small of her back, stares into his eyes.

His garment slips as he repositions, revealing her face, and her mouth holding him firmly yet gently. The sight causes a huge jolt to surge through him.

_Sh-she’s… I knew, but… still…!_

She redirects her stare downward and resumes the slow, downward and upward movements of her head.

_H-her lips… her tongue…_

Another shudder runs through him.

“H-hah…”

She raises her eyes again and slows her pace until it stops, and her lips part with a soft smacking sound, freeing him from her mouth’s loving embrace.

_He’s able to withstand that much…_

With the pad of her soft finger, she slowly traces his underside from base to tip.

_Ha! It twitched! How cute… Cute, but his… size… and endurance still impresses me…_

Her eyes twinkle as she smiles and runs her tongue along her upper lip, severing a shining strand.

“What are you doing?”

His detached, atonal voice brings her from her reverie.

“My apologies, Souichirou-sama. I did not mean to wake you,” she says with a lying smile as she traces him with her finger again. “It is just, you were so energetic this morning that I could not help myself…”

He continues to stare down at her, into her gaze with his own dark-grey eyes.

_If I were… normal… I could smile at this. At what she’s doing… I should smile at this… This should make me happy._

He palms his face and runs his hand through his rough-cut, ashen-grey hair. “You said the same thing yesterd—!”

With her soft tongue, she perfectly retraces the path she’d just made with her finger, ending his minor protest. She smiles again while caressing his entire length.

“Yes, and it’s just as true today.”

She turns her gaze downward.

The pointed tips of her gently sloping, elf-like ears twitch with anticipation as her lips, painted with light blue, part again.

He enjoys another shudder as he watches her slide them over his tip, and down to his base.

_Th-throat… I can feel… everything…!_

His hand grips the sheets over their futon as she turns her head slightly.

_T-tongue again… too… and she’s…!_

Another slurping sound comes from between her tightly closed lips as her cheeks bow inward.

_I wonder what face he’s making…_

She brushes her hair back behind her pointed ears, which again twitch as she returns her gaze to his, to find him watching her with one eye closed as his face twinges.

_That’s a nice face… I love this face… No one else gets to see it… I wish Jason could have had his face—!_

She forces the thought from her mind by focusing on Souichirou and his reactions, and he continues to stare at her with a cold, emotionless expression.

_Anyone else would think he was angry… or upset… but I know better…_

Her cheeks pull inward again and another sucking noise slips out. She watches his hands tightly gripping the sheets as his hips buck. The sudden motion forces him in further, and causes his kimono to splay open, revealing his toned chest.

“H-hah… nhg…”

_He’s getting close…_

She speeds up her pace, sliding her lips from tip to base, and his body spasms as more pleasured gasps and moans slip out.

_E-every time she… I can feel it… swirling around…_

His eyes slip closed.

_Feels good… Amazing…_

As his head falls to the pillow, the tension in his body continues to increase.

_It won’t be long now… Since he’s not looking anymore, I can…_

Caster directs her gaze downward and refocuses her efforts, pulling her mouth back and locking her lips in place.

Souichirou’s entire body jerks.

_Her tongue again. Th-the head… even inside… inside…!!_

His hands release their grip on the sheets.

_I… I’m…!!_

He moves them toward Caster’s head, brushing alongside her soft, blue hair as her cheeks bow inward again, bringing another loud slurping noise

_He’s there…_

She draws in a deep breath through her nose.

_His smell…_

“C-Caster…!”

Her eyes widen as he calls to her.

His hips buck, and he grips the sides of her head, holding it in place, and sliding her lips to his hilt. His mind blanks as his body spasms.

_Warm… right past my tongue… can’t even taste it…_

It moves through her throat and spreads warmly in her stomach, where her body, a Servant’s body, quickly ransacks it for any magical energy.

His body jerks and spasms as his back arcs upward.

The transference completes, and his muscles relax, letting his back fall to the mattress.

His hands drop, freeing her head from his grip.

Her mouth opens, setting him free as she lifts her head slowly and wipes her lips, which turn in a small, sad frown.

_He called out to me this time… Even Jason never…_

* * *

Souichirou drags his hand across his forehead, wiping away the forming beads of sweat. Caster wipes her eye, and her movement catches his attention. He sits up, gazing at her from the side.

She turns to look at him and forces a smile.

“Ah…! Before I forget…” She crawls up toward him and places a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

“Good morning, Souichirou-sama.”

She brings her face back, and he continues to observe her with his stoney-eyed stare. Her gaze flits away for a moment, and he reaches out and, with a finger under her chin, gently turns her face toward his.

“Caster.”

She turns her eyes downward as she chews her lower lip.

“Please… do not look at me so, Souichirou-sama…”

“Something troubles you.”

Her eyes gently close, and a wetness forms around them.

_He always seems so cold but…_

She wipes her eyes as she meets his gaze, and she puts on another small smile while giving a soft nod.

_He’s not. He only seems that way._

“If you wish, speak your mind.”

She swallows and then nods again.

“When I was with you just now…” Her gaze drops again. “Someone else… I had a moment where someone else’s name came across my mind.”

“Another man?”

His tone remains as steady and unchanging as his expression, and she nod sadly. She looks back at him and nuzzles his hand.

“He was… I don’t want to say he was responsible for everything that went wrong in my life…” She moves closer, pulling his arm around her, and rests her head against his toned chest, tracing small circles with her finger. “But… he was a powerful catalyst. After him, everything… went wrong…”

He listens silently for a moment.

“Caster.” Briefly, he pulls back and then rests his palm on her face, and gently taps her forehead with his. “Leave the past where it is. Believe me when I say this. Dwelling there will do you no good.”

Her gaze falls again.

_He says that, but…_

“It’s not so easy as that…”

He nods.

_Of course. I know that all too well… But still…_

“We’ll work at it together.”

Her eyes widen at his words and widen again as he closes her mouth with a deep kiss.

_Ah… he’s…!_

She feels herself floating gently as he lowers her to the mattress while keeping their mouths pressed together.

_His… tongue… running across mine… After I was just…!_

She presses up into him, returning his gesture and pressing her tongue into his.

_She’s so affectionate… Whoever this person was, she’s too good for him._

They mash their tongues together for a few seconds more before pulling back and taking a few breaths.

_She’s too good for me, too…_

“Souichirou… sama…?”

Her soft voice brings him back, and he shakes his head.

“It’s nothing.”

Already loose, his kimono slips off easily, revealing his firm tone. Caster’s eyes move across his every muscle, and her face flushes slightly.

_I never cared for a bulky physique… But his is so… efficient. Every time I see it… nothing wasted. Even these…_

She runs her hand across one of the few scars which mar his flesh; the faded remains of a deep gash across his chest which has long since healed.

_Just seem to add value…_

He closes his hand over hers and she startles briefly.

“I’m sorry… I just…”

He shakes his head again softly.

“It’s nothing,” he says, repeating himself. “Just an old memory from another life.”

He kneels forward and places another deep, loving kiss on her mouth. His hands work to untie the sash securing her garment, which keeps her delicate form concealed from his eyes.

_From another life… He said he used to kill people. It must be that…_

The dark blue sash comes loose, and he slides his hands into the folds of her silken gown.

They continue to press their mouths together.

_His nose… his breath… he’s not even breathing hard… Even after he just finished—!_

His hand brushes gently against her breast, evoking a ripple through her skin and a quiver through her body.

_Rough hands… from a rough life, but still gentle…?_

She lowers her arms, and he slides her garment down.

He pulls away and stares down at her.

_Beautiful. Flawless… Like sakura petals on fresh mounds of snow._

Under his gaze, she breaks hers away as her redness deepens.

“I’ll never get used to being… stared at like that…”

Without a word, he sets his hands to work, alternating between caressing and kneading firmly.

_They’re soft. Spilling out… She’s so soft… Even the petals…_

His hands cause her another delightful shiver.

_He’s being firm… but gentle here…_

“Ah…”

As his thumb brushes against her nipple, she gives a soft moan.

_He’s different right now… Why is he being so… gentle… today…?_

She closes her hands around his, and he moves his male gaze to meet her eyes.

“Caster?”

“No… I was just…” She chews her lip for a moment before staring into his eyes. “Is everything well? You’re being different from usual… I was concerned.”

“Different?”

She nods her head shyly, her shades of red deepening. “Just… kinder… more gentle than usual. I was wondering…”

His stone-faced expression changes almost imperceptibly, but she notes it still.

“Would you prefer—”

She shakes her head. “No, this is… I like this too, very much! But it’s just so unlike… the past few times. I was… concerned is all…”

He drops his gaze for a moment.

_She’s not wrong… something is different today, but I couldn’t say what it is… Maybe I just…_

“I guess I just felt like it.”

“Felt… like it?”

He looks back up at her and nods. She lets one hand fall, and with the other she caresses his face and runs through his hair. Her soft frown melts, replaced by a comforted smile.

“Souichirou… sa—!!”

He presses his mouth into hers as he alternates between kneading, caressing, and tracing small circles.

_T-tongue and… hands again… Souichirou… sama…! I…_

He brings his mouth away from hers, and the shining trail briefly connecting their lips glistens before snapping. He lowers his mouth and runs his tongue down her neck, causing another pleasured shiver.

“That’s… good… that feels…”

_It’s only been… a few times… but… he’s never been like this… before…_

Her skin quivers as he slides his tongue down.

_H-he’s licking my… it feels—!_

“Hah… hah… that’s… tickles…!”

Her words come out with a breathy tone.

He presses his lips into her and sucks softly while rolling his tongue around and over, arousing and stiffening her soft pinkness.

_He’s… All men… are like that… Even him, I… guess…_

His other hand, now free, he uses to trace a path, gently brushing his fingers against her abdomen. The caress causes her stomach to pull in, and she gasps another breathy moan.

_At this rate.. someone will… hea—!_

“HAAAH!!!”

She cries out as his hand moves down between her legs.

A quiet, wet squelching noise sounds, and her hands move toward his on reflex, gripping his arm.

_H-his f-fingers… inside…! Spreading… sliding… I can… feel…!_

He maintains his divided attention, alternating between firm squeezing and soft kneading her breast with one hand while giving care with his mouth, tongue and lips to the other. He continues to move his fingers around inside her.

_She’s so warm… and already this wet…_

Caster bites down on her lip.

_I can’t… someone will hear… but—!_

“HAHAA—!!”

Souichirou locks his lips onto hers, quieting her pleasured scream as he continues to move his fingers about inside of her. Their tongues again press and prod into each other, adding to the wet noises sounding around them.

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him into her, and they press deeper into the mattress.

_Souichirou… Souichirou…!!_

Their lips mash as their tongues slide across each other. The sounds of her wetness get louder as his fingers spread and slide around, and she bites down on her lip.

_No… good… I need… to do that… again…!!!_

With inhuman effort and will, she pulls back from their kiss. Her crystal-blue eyes flash as she wordlessly breathes the incantation needed to complete the spell.

Souichirou’s hands stop for a moment, and the wet squelching noise ceases as well.

“That, again?”

She nods, looking up at him, still biting her lip.

“If it works for… secret meetings—haaAAA!!!”

Her voice echoes as he moves his fingers again.

“I know. You explained it before. Secret meetings, and to stop people from hearing.”

She yields to another unreserved pleasure-moan, which bounces around the room, mixing in with the one that has yet to fade.

“It’s not a bad idea… This sort of thing isn’t done in temples,” he says atonally.

She nods and smiles.

His fingers continue to add wet sounds to the mix, and her lips part, releasing another loud moan.

Souichirou sighs softly.

_I wish it didn’t make it so loud in here, though… But since she’s done that again, I suppose I’m free to let her be as loud as she likes._

He again slides his tongue down her neck and toward her breast, where he pauses for a moment, giving it some care. He uses his hand, not currently working, below to brush and caress her stomach and waist.

_It’s not just… He’s not just being more gentle than—!_

Another wet squelch is accompanied by a slight squeal as he continues to work his fingers into her warm dampness.

_He’s being attentive, too…_

He ends his attentions on her breast and slides his tongue down toward her waist, and spends some time poking and prodding into her navel.

_She cast a spell… It’s stupid… I should focus on the here and now, but it reminds me what she said when we first met… I can’t stop thinking about it. She shouldn’t be involved in something so ridiculous. I know nothing about magic, or Servants, or Masters, or this Holy Grail nonsense…_

His breath comes out as he sighs his thoughts away. It spreads over her skin, and she gives another slight tremble and a brief, soft moan.

_Even his breath… causes me to shudder… Souichirou… Why couldn’t you have been my Master instead of that worthless… monster—!!_

Again, her thoughts are interrupted as he glides his tongue down. He brings his mouth lower.

_It’s always a strange smell… and a strange taste but…_

He withdraws his hand and fingers, and gently parts her legs before bringing his nose and mouth close, drawing in a deep breath that causes her to shudder again.

_I don’t hate it. The smell or…_

He slides his tongue along her outer edges.

_Or the taste. I don’t hate either… They are hers, after all…_

“Sou… ichi… rou…!!” Her hands come down as her eyes slam shut, and she presses his head deeper into her as she breathes another loud moan.

_His tongue… it’s rough but… It’s good… it’s so…!!_

He allows her to press him in.

“Hng… ha… hhaaaAAAHAHAAA!!!”

Her loud cry causes him to wince.

_At least the other ones have faded…_

He resumes kneading and massaging as he presses his tongue forward.

_His tongue… inside… His hands… M-my breasts… even my nipples… It’s… he’s… amazing today…! This is…!_

Despite the muffling barrier she erected, she unconsciously clamps her mouth closed as another high-pitched squeal tries to force its way out.

_Almost… I can feel…_

Another tremor rocks her soft form, and Souichirou brings his head back, and his hand down.

“H-hah… huh…?”

She glances down for a second before her eyes slam shut again.

“Hng—haaAAH!! AhhaaaAANGH!!!”

_H-his… f-fingers inside again… and… my…!_

He slides his fingers in and around as he brushes his thumb across her warm stiffness. He brings his head toward hers, and his mouth toward her ear, and he flits his tongue around the inner ridge.

_His tongue… M-my ear… no one ever…!_

He continues to work her senses. With one hand, he alternates between kneading, massaging, and mashing her breast, while brushing his thumb against her stiff, pink peak. He works his fingers into her warmth, while he gently presses his thumb into her firm nub. He licks around the ridge of her ear, pausing at the pointed tip for a moment before nibbling on it gently.

While he presses, pushes and kneads, he whispers a single word millimeters from her ear.

“Medea…”

_—!!!_

Her mind blanks as he speaks her true name, and a wave washes over her. Every muscle fiber in her body contracts, and her walls grip his fingers so tightly they could snap. Her back arcs toward the ceiling and her breasts quiver and tremble. Her toes nearly touch her heels with each wave after climactic wave.

The sounds of her orgasmic screams reverberate around the room, crashing into each other as the force of her climax refuses to yield.

Finally, the waves subside, her body relaxes, and her back falls to the mattress. Her trembling breaths come heavy and deep.

It takes another several seconds for the echoes to subside.

“That was… mean… Souichirou… sama…”

As her eyes flit open, she catches the slightest hint of a smile before his stony countenance returns.

“But was it good?”

She closes her eyes again as she bites her lower lip and nods.

“Saying… my name… in that way… It’s kind of… dangerous… you know…”

She chides him between labored breaths.

“Because they have to be kept secret, right? But didn’t you muffle the room?”

Her eyes snap open, and her face goes every shade of red.

_He’s… right…_

She turns her head and pouts. “Even still…”

He sits next to her, waiting for her to recover.

“Does it always have that kind of effect?”

Her redness deepens.

“It doesn’t work like that…” she mutters, chewing her lip. “It’s… because it was you saying it…”

* * *

A few minutes pass as Medea brings her breathing back to normal. Souichirou sits quietly at her side, waiting patiently until she turns toward him.

“We still… have some time…” She reaches her hand out toward him, running a single finger down his chest toward his waist. “And… it looks like you’re as full of energy as before…”

He doesn’t answer with his words, simply placing his hand on hers, and guiding it down, where she closes her fingers around him.

“Hng…”

Her lips form another soft smile as he grunts quietly. He twitches slightly and throbs in her hand.

_Definitely ready…_

“You did so much for me… Not just here…”

She sits up, bringing her free hand around and pulling him into a tight embrace as she anchors her lips onto his, stroking him gently.

Their tongues entangle for a few seconds as she brings him down toward the mattress.

She straddles him, while keeping him firmly in her grasp, guiding him closer.

“That night… I told you what I was. What had happened… And you had no reason to believe anything I said…”

He watches her quietly as she slides his tip along her outer folds. His face gives a visceral twinge, and she can feel him again throb and twitch in her hand.

_She’s… right… I don’t even understand it myself…_

She gives another shuddering cry as she lowers herself, bringing him in one centimeter at a time.

His face twinges again.

_It’s tight… but… feels amazing… like… if her hand was a tongue…_

Each of their subtle movements causes another intense jolt of pleasure to pass through the both of them.

“So… at the least… I can… do this… for you…”

_He’s still… twitching and… throbbing… It’s all fit in before… but…!_

Her descent halts as the last of his length passes inside.

_The tip… I can feel it… he’s filling me completely…_

She takes in a few breaths before she moves, sliding forward with a gasping, breathy moan.

_This is… incredible… Best it’s been… He’s…_

As she slides forward, he slips out to his tip, and her entire body shudders again.

His façade briefly cracks, but as her eyes have since closed, she’s unable to enjoy it.

_No… not like if her hand was a tongue… I can’t even think of the words…_

She slides back gently, and her motion causes him to slide up into her.

_H-her… it feels like… fingers and tongues… warm… wet… I still can’t…_

He grits his teeth and his face twinges against the pleasure of it.

She continues rocking forward and back, sliding him in and out. Her hands come up and she caresses herself, running her hands across her chest and tweaking her nipples. The act sends another jolting ripple through them both.

_I wonder… what face… he’s…_

As she slides forward again, she opens her eyes. She smiles at his expression.

_Such a… wonderful face…_

She speeds up her pace, and the wet sounds of their love-making increase.

_This is… she’s… I can’t even think…_

Souichirou reaches out toward her and grips her hips as she continues her smooth back-and-forth motion. Each time she slides forward, she stops just before he’d leave her, and each time she slides back, the tip stops just before reaching the end of her depths.

With his hands, he treats her waist and butt like he’d been treating her breasts; soft and firm, gentle and rough, caressing and kneading. Each motion causes her to shudder, and she again increases her pace.

_His hands again… feels wonderful… He’s throbbing more… twitching… I can… feel it… He… it won’t be long…_

She slumps forward, falling into his chest and lifts herself up, again stopping just before he’d be completely free of her warm, wet embrace. At the apex, she waits and then brings herself down again.

_Each time… it’s like… he’s molding my insides…_

_Her breasts… pressing into me…_

He pulsates and throbs.

“C-Caster…!”

_He’s getting there… I am too…_

Her inner folds grip and slide around him as she continues to lift herself up and bring herself down. She wraps her hands around his head, pulling it into hers, and they share another deep kiss.

_He’s still… with his tongue… how can he focus so well…?_

_She’s… twisting her tongue around… mine… I can’t think…_

He keeps his hands on her backside while she hastens her movements. The wet sounds grow louder and quicker.

_Souichirou… Souichirou…!_

_Caster… Medea… I…_

He firmly grips her and forces himself up as his muscles contract. A feeling like something slamming into a door, trying to escape wells up.

_It’s close… so close… Souichirou…!_

He brings himself down and then up again, keeping her in place. Each downward pull stops just before he’d be out, and he pushes himself in again, up to the base. His vision is clouded by white as her warm, wet tightness embracing him sends another jolt through his body.

_She’s…_

_He’s…!!_

Her walls clamp down as he thrusts upward, and the door which had been groaning under what was building shatters as his seed passes through him and into her enchanted womb, consumed for its magical energy.

Neither says a word or makes a sound as they continue their heavy, impassioned kiss. Their bodies continue to tremble and quiver in wave after wave of pure bliss. Her muscles contract and restrict repeatedly in quick succession.

_She’s still… clamping down… it feels… incredible…_

_It’s amazing… He’s still twitching… I can feel it flowing…_

Their muscles give way and his hips fall back to the mattress spread on the floor, and with him she comes down as well, and another wet squelching noise sounds.

She pulls her lips away and rests her head against his, breathing heavily as drops of sweat roll down her back and off her chest, falling gently onto his.

“Me-Medea…”

Her entire body spasms as he speaks her name again, causing him to wince as she clamps down on him.

“Souichirou…” She places another deep, loving kiss on his lips.

* * *

Souichirou roughs his hair, still damp from his bath, as he considers his appearance in the rooms provided mirror. Caster sits behind him watching, her legs curled beneath her, and covering herself with their mattresses still-damp sheet.

He straightens his dark green tie beneath the collar of his white shirt and adjusts his glasses before buttoning his dark green suit coat. He slides his brown loafers on, and the cuff of his green suit pants, matching perfectly with his coat and tie, come down just over the shoes, concealing his dark grey dress socks.

“Do you really need to leave, Souichirou-sama…?”

He sighs softly and turns to look at her. “You’ve asked me that many times. The answer is the same each time. Yes, I have to leave.” His tone carries no hint of emotion. He’s simply stating a factual observation.

She turns her head and pouts again. “I can’t understand the value of teaching all those spoiled brats about things that took place decades and centuries ago.”

“It surprises me to hear you say something like that.” He turns again and looks himself over one last time before returning his attention to her. “Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. Being from the past yourself, I’d think you’d have more concern for that sort of thing.”

“Aaaah, your words are so wise, Souichirou-sama!” she says in an almost exaggerated tone. Her pout quickly turns into a soft smile as she gazes back at him. “I still wish you didn’t have to leave…”

“I’ll return at the usual time,” he says. “I will see you then.”

“I’ll be waiting…” She stands, and the sheet falls, revealing her soft, light skin.

He sighs and focuses on her eyes. “I know what you’re doing. I have to go.”

She returns his sigh and takes a step forward.

“I know… There’s something I forgot to say…”

While she runs her finger down his jawline, she places a firm kiss on his mouth. It lasts for several seconds before she allows a small distance to form between them.

“I love you, Souichirou-sama… Please take care today.”

He continues to lock her in his cold-looking stare.

_I wish… I knew how I felt well enough to say that in return… At the very least… I feel like it could be true… but I can’t say it…_

His expression remains steady.

_I wish I could…_

Her gaze drops, and she frowns sadly. “Be safe. The War hasn’t started yet, but… There are some who wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if they discovered you were a Master, regardless.”

He nods and turns toward the sliding door.

“S-Souichirou-sama!”

He rests his hand on the door. “Something else?”

“Just that… I tried to improve our chances earlier today… Before…” She frowns hard as she glares at the floor. “Something… interfered… I tried to fill one of the last slots by summoning my own Servant, but… it failed…”

“I see…” He glances at her over his shoulder. “Do not worry yourself over such things. It is unfortunate, but we are no worse off than we were.”

Her frown softens and forms into a relieved smile as her gaze lifts to meet his.

“Y-yes! I will do better next time, I promise! Thank you, Souichirou-sama!”

She bows her head slightly.

“Caster… I’m about to open the door.”

“Yes?”

He sighs again.

“You may want to cover yourself.”

She blinks a few times, and glances down before turning red and grabbing the sheet from the floor, wrapping herself with it.

He slides the door open and steps through into the temple hall, sliding it closed behind him. Turning left, he spots a young man in glasses with dark blue hair and a beige student’s uniform wearing brown slip-on flats.

“Kuzuki-sensei. Early as usual, I see.”

“Ryuudou-kun.” He nods at the student. “As are you.”

“How’s your fiance?”

“She is well.”

The boy tilts his head as he stares at Souichirou.

“Well? That’s all?”

He nods mechanically.

“Kuzuki-sensei… Did you at least remember what I said?”

He continues to stare at the student, who sighs.

“I guess not… I shouldn’t have to tell you, but at least see her off properly…” He sighs again and turns and walks off. “I’ll see you outside. We can at least walk to school together. Maybe I can help you become more normal.”

Souichirou silently watches the student walk toward the temple building exit.

_Damn it. Damn me… He’s right… It was such a simple, stupid thing, but…_

He sighs and slides open the door to their room, finding Caster still wrapped in the sheet, laying on their mattress. She turns her head at the sound, and her face brightens like the sun until he shakes his head.

“No, I still have to go…”

Her countenance sinks, and she pouts.

“But before I left, I wanted to say…” He turns his head slightly. “I’ll be looking forward to dinner tonight…”

He slides the door closed behind him and leaves the way Ryuudou had left before him.

* * *

_… Looking forward… to dinner…?_

Caster stares at the closed door, completely stunned.

“What…?”

Her face slowly turns upward in a gigantic smile as she falls back against the mattress.

_I know that boy had to prompt him, but…!_

She flails her legs against the air and squeals like a schoolgirl.

_Aaah! My heart… Souichirou-sama…!_

Her hand finds his kimono. She closes her eyes and brings it to her nose before inhaling deeply and releasing a long and satisfied sigh.

_Souichirou-sama…_

She rolls over and over, holding his sleep-wear to her chest.

_Even if it was by that bastard, if it meant getting to meet Souichirou-sama… It was worth being summoned…_


End file.
